Best Friend
by iDutchman
Summary: Their love was so unreal, she just want to reach and touch her, squeeze her. It's just like a movie, but no one knows how it ends; Tainaka Ritsu fell in love with her best friend. A Valentine Day's Fanfic - One-shot - based on a love-song.


**A/N:** Okay, this story is actually a long - and I mean _a really long story_ \- I've been planning to make. It's a request from one of my readers, his penname should be: **lolgowey** and I want to thank him for the idea for a songfic that fits as hell for a romance story between Akiyama Mio and Tainaka Ritsu. So, again, thank you :)

It ended as a song fanfiction but I'm not going to put the lyrics here. There'll be quite some originality of K-ON! and also the characters. It is based on the chosen/requested song and the music video of the song. I think the information is enough, but just to remind you again, this is one-shot story. For the timeline, it's basically a present time which tells a flashback and then back to present time again. I do make some changes to the story than the actual music video, but it's just to make it more FIT with Mio and Ritsu's background.

All in all, please enjoy the story :)

* * *

**INFO:  
BOLD is "English" - _"English"  
_**Normal is "Japanese" - _"Japanese"_  
_Italic_ with no quotation mark is _Thoughts._

**WARNING:**  
There'll be a slight OOC-ness (Out-of-Character-ness) and I put a few scene from the original anime. I thought it is best to keep it as original as it should, but then there's one or two things I made different. This story is based on Ritsu's POV, even though the story is told by a _third-person _POV (me, as the narrator).

* * *

**Title:** Best Friend  
**Based on:** A song by Jason Chen, titled "Best Friend"  
**Type:** One-shot Story  
**Pair(s):** Akiyama Mio &amp; Tainaka Ritsu  
**BETA:** -

**Disclaimer:** I do not own: K-ON! (it belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation) nor the idea nor the song I'm basing this story on, but I **do** own this story.

* * *

It is one afternoon, a certain brunette was looking for something in the drawer - a _special_ yellow headband. She is pretty much making a little mess around the room. Her name is Tainaka Ritsu; a 24 year old tomboyish woman who was once a drummer in her band back in High School, an easy-going individual and pretty much friendly since she gets along with people easily. It's been a few months since her graduation from college and she had already moved in to a new living place - an apartment.

Since it's a new place, Ritsu still trying to fit in. No, the neighbors around them is not bothered and she's not even making efforts to annoy anyone around. She was just pretty often lose things. _Maybe this place is cursed._ She thought, but it wasn't. Ritsu was just being Ritsu, lazy and loves to put stuff anywhere she wanted then forgetting it the next morning.

Ritsu sighed, she almost give up in searching until she found something. A box. "Wait, I don't remember keeping something like this." Frowning, she examined the box a little and thought maybe her headband is in the box. She stood up from the floor, leaving all the mess she made with her drawer and proceed to the couch in the living room. She put the box on the table and wastes no time in opening it.

Her frowns deepened, "What? VHS?" Certainly, Ritsu didn't find what she was looking for inside the box nor her drawer. Inside the box is a few VHS tapes and she figured those things must be pretty old and when she meant by that is: "Who's still even using VHS tape? Ah," She took out one of the tapes and there's actually a hand-writing on one of the sides of the tape.

She cleared the dust with her hand and take a better look at it. A little surprised after seeing it, "Childhood, huh?" Written there: **1#** **Childhood!**. Ritsu thought maybe it was one of her mother's documentary when she was a child and probably her mom put it along with her belongings before she moved in to the apartment. Feeling curious, she looked at the other tapes and names written on it. It was numbered. "Well, better watch this before someone else sees this!"

Ritsu hurried herself to the TV and something snapped in her mind. "Crap. I don't have the player for these tapes." She slapped her forehead then put the tapes back on the table. "Should I ask all the neighbors if they have it?" She asked the question to herself just to make sure about her idea. She sighs, there's nothing faster or easier than that. Besides, Ritsu was just too lazy to go back to her parents' house to watch the old tapes.

It didn't took long as the fifth neighbor actually has the player. It was a guy and he kinda likes to collect old - vintage - stuff. Be it an old camera, music player and such. Ritsu had also knew this guy is a bit of a photographer, only by judging at how his walls decorated with artistic photos. His name is Sebastian and he's a good guy to be honest, but Ritsu can't help feeling a little weird with his interests. "Oh well, I guess it's actually a good _weird_." After all, he lend Ritsu his VHS player for free.

Although Ritsu had prepared a few bucks just in case her neighbor wants her to pay to borrow the player. She felt a little grateful though.

It didn't take that long for her to connect the VHS player with her flat TV. "Man, this thing sure is old!" While finishing the setup, she was quite surprised feeling her heart began to beat more furious that it used to. It was like she was going to time-travel to the past of her life - that, if the tape is really her mother's documentary of Ritsu's childhood. She smiles as she put the first tape, **1# Childhood**, into the player. It started to load the tape, little by little.

Ritsu thought the delay was normal, maybe it's because both the player and the tape is old. She waited and after a few seconds, it shows up a scene. Ritsu frowns, she's watching a little kid, brown-haired and it's short, it must be herself. Then another little girl shows up on the screen, black-haired and it's unlike her hair, it's actually long.

She formed a little smile, remembering the scene. "Man, how cute!" She can't believe as she keep watching the tape.

The tape shows a video of two little girls playing in the park and it seems that one of their parents was there to record every moment of their daughter. Ritsu knew it wasn't her little sister or big sister - the girl is slightly taller and bigger than her child form and Ritsu only has one little brother for as long as she can remember. So, who's that girl in the video other than Ritsu? That's her best friend, "Good god, Mio, how cute you are!" She squeals at the sight of her best friend many years ago.

The smile never left her lips. "How long has it been?"

* * *

**Timeline: Childhood | A 15 Years Ago | Tape: 1# Childhood!**

"Mio-chan!" The little, brown-haired kid shouted her friend's name excitingly from above a slide. "Let's play this slide!"

They're in the park nearby their neighborhood and they're having a good time playing with her new friend, Mio-chan - or so she usually call her. Mio's parents asked Ritsu to keep Mio companied at the park since her parents decided to have a small picnic there. For once or twice or even more, Mio's mom and dad will take turns and go to record the two friends while they play. Mio's parents seemed to want to keep memories of their daughter at all time, if it's possible enough.

It's not a surprise since Mio is a single daughter. She's a friend of Ritsu at school and she is a very shy little girl and also a scaredy-cat. Also, she has a really long hair and it's really black. Ritsu was more than surprised and interested in her in an instant. It gets more interesting for Ritsu when she found out that Mio is actually a left-handed.

It was embarrassing for Mio since Ritsu dragged quite an attention, but she actually feeling glad, but still, she can't suppress her embarrassment.

"O-okay." She got up to the slide and met Ritsu who waited there with a big grin on her face.

"You go first and I'll go second!" Mio got nervous and shoot her head in disagreement and fidgeting her finger. "Okay then, I'll go first and I'll try to catch you when you go down!" It made her relieved, both of them. Mio was relieved that her friend understands what she meant and didn't push her, while Ritsu was glad Mio smiles at her brave and genius idea - or so Ritsu thought.

Ritsu was always, always can easily read her friend.

There was also that time, when Mio is very nervous to read her story in front of the whole class. She can't stand with people watching her at the same time, it was too intense she couldn't take such tension. She was scared and she knew she might fail the task when she did something wrong. Ritsu was a whole different matter, it was a total opposite. Ritsu had to teach her to become more confident. She was never that good with pep-talk, so she advised one thing at her friend.

_"Just imagine them as pineapples!"_ Ritsu said back then while mimicking and trying to look more like a pineapple as she hold her bangs up in the air. It works, although, it almost fail in the middle of it but she made it through when Ritsu reminded her what she had told her from behind the class. She was grinning and again, pulling up her bangs, acting like a pineapple. Mio thanked Ritsu for the help.

That moment and so on makes them always together and became best friends.

"Eek!" Mio was closing her eyes, but she was surprised feeling the wind brushes on her face softly as she slides down, it was pleasant. She was spacing out from the feeling and snapped out once she felt a hand grasp hers. Ritsu catches her hand once she hit the bottom end of the slide. She's grinning again. "Ricchan, I want to play the slide again!" Ritsu was more than glad to take her for another round. It lasts for a few minutes, around fifteen minutes until Ritsu suggested Mio to play with other thing around the park.

She started with the swing, "C'mon let's try the swing now, Mio-chan!" It was just like the slide, Ritsu had to be the one who tried it first to convince Mio that it's harmless and it's fun. Again, Mio asks for more rounds. Mio asked her parents to help Ritsu so the two can enjoy the swing together without having to take turns. Then again, after a few moment, Ritsu wants to try something else. "Mio-chan!" She got off the swing and ran to pile of dry-leafs. "Leaf Rain!" She shouted as Mio ran towards her and she poured some leafs over Mio's head.

"M-mou!" She grab a hand of leafs and pouring it on Ritsu for revenge. Mio's parents decided to leave the two kids while they prepare the picnic for lunch. "Ricchan!" Mio suddenly tripped and almost fell on her face until Ritsu hold her wrist to keep Mio's balance steady. She blushes, both Mio and Ritsu did.

"Hehehe" Ritsu broke it with her laughter as she scratches the back of her neck. "Ne, Mio-chan, let's pray Princess -"

"But, Ricchan can't be a princess."

The brown-haired girl pouted her lips cutely. "Mou… Then… I'll be a knight for Princess Mio!" She grins at her friend after claiming herself to be a knight rather than a princess or a prince. "Okay, from now on I am your knight, Mio-chan! I'll never leave your side." She saluted her friend and quickly grabbed Mio's hand, dragging Mio with her. Mio is happy, spending time with her friend and she hoped for what Ritsu had said earlier was not only because they were playing pretend.

* * *

**Timeline: Present | Year 2015**

"Maybe about fifteen years ago, huh?" Ritsu chuckled and grabbed another tape on the table. This time, it's written: **2# Junior High School!** Then pressed the play button. The video starts, showing the older Mio in her new school uniform. "Thank god my mom didn't have this kind of tape of me." She can't help but laugh, she was imagining how Mio would react if she's watching this tape with her.

"Ah, is this when I asked her to make a band with me?" She asked herself, trying to remember the timeline in the video was taken. It was skipped to the time when Ritsu had a sleep-over at Mio. The video doesn't last that long, it stopped and played itself again, skipped to the time when they are about to graduate. "Ah, yeah… It's a year before graduation… I borrowed the camera." She finally remembered.

_"Miooo?"_ She could hear herself talking behind the camera. It was shooting her friend from behind. After those years, Mio was still a little shy. _"C'mon, Mio! It's not every time I get to hold the camera myself. Turn around a little, please?"_ Mio groaned in the video, but she turned around in the end. Along with that a-little-annoyed-face.

_"Ritsu, what are you doing anyway?"_ The camera was not focused for a little. Ritsu blamed herself that time that she suck at recording a video. _"Shouldn't you prepare for the upcoming exam?"_ Mio is doing her thing again to remind Ritsu that she needs to keep up with her grades - or at least get better. It was also for the best since Mio and Ritsu had been together since a little and they always ended up in one school and in the same class.

Mio had never imagined to be in a different class without Ritsu.

_"Hey, Mio?"_

_"What, Ritsu?"_

_"Remember that time when I asked you to join with me in a band?"_

_"Mm, what about it?"_ There was a little pause there, _"Wait, are you really serious?"_

_"Mm-hm… When we enter Sakuragaoka, I'll form a band! I'll be the drummer and also the leader!"_

_"Ritsu, you need more than yourself to make a band."_

_"I know, I know, but I'm not starting it alone."_ The black-haired girl turned around to the camera. _"Aren't you going to be the bassist, Mio?"_ Yes, it was actually looking back a few years ago when Ritsu watched a concert of a band called, The Who, on TV and it amazed her in an instant. Ritsu admires the drummer of The Who, Keith Moon, and she was feeling motivated to form a band together with Mio.

She asked her best friend about what instrument would she be playing. Ritsu had decided to be the drummer and Mio was left with options other than the drum. It wasn't that hard when she finally told Ritsu that she will choose the bass. Ritsu agreed, with Mio's personality and all, she would fit being a bassist. In truth, one reason Mio choose it was because the bassist always seemed to get less attention on stage and just fit her somehow.

"Bass suit her perfectly."

Then it was skipped to the time when Mio first got her new bass for the band she and Ritsu had decided to form. "Ah, I only bought my drumsticks." Back then, Ritsu decided to purchase the pair of drumsticks before she could afford the used drum kit. Mio, on the other side, already bought her own bass. She was struggling a little to choose which guitar she should buy until she decided to buy a Fender Japan '62 Reissue Jazz Bass.

Ritsu chuckles as the video ended. She remembered when Mio got her bazz scratch for the first time. The girl was coming to Ritsu's house, crying. "Well, she's still a crybaby now." She joked and grabbed another tape on the table. This time it's written: **3# High School!** She sat back down on the couch and press the play button. "Oh, the first school festival?"

* * *

**Timeline: High School | Around 8 Years Ago | Tape: 3# High School!**

Mio and Ritsu got accepted at the same High School, Sakuragaoka. Surprisingly, since they were a child, they're always end up in the same class with each other. Mio was glad, so did Ritsu. At the start of the school, Mio almost join the choir club, but Ritsu rejected it. Ritsu ripped off Mio's paper to apply at the choir club. It causes her a good cranial eruption on top of her head.

It was always like that, Ritsu got on Mio's nerves by her jokes, puns or pranks, but she will later get a hit on the head by Mio for causing too much problem or for teasing her too much. Mio was forced to join in a band club Ritsu had been dreaming about since years ago. It was a little hard at first, since there are a few issues here and there, but especially, they need more than two people to form a band.

Ritsu need more members. Surprisingly, she got two more people to join her band. The two girls are Hirasawa Yui and Kotobuki Tsumugi. It was quite a miracle that Ritsu and Mio made it and they finally formed a band, which they hadn't decide on the name yet. The rest of their first high school year was more than a pleasure and Mio had managed to get more friends, too.

"Ritsu, stop reading that." Mio said, ordering her best friend. "I thought you said you wanted to study for the exam. Do you want to end up being in a different class?" She asked again, her head and eyes was still on the book. Mio heard Ritsu sighed. "Ritsu?"

"Don't worry, Mio! I'll pass the exam just fine!" Ritsu said confidently and begin to read the manga again. Ignoring Mio's order.

Their exam came up and Ritsu wasn't very happy with the result after it ended. She began to feel a little scared about the result. "You know it's your own fault for not taking it seriously, Ritsu." Mio didn't help her feeling any better either. As they are about to turn into second year students, Ritsu was afraid that she failed her exam and ended up in a different class as Mio.

That day when the class arrangement are announced, it answered Ritsu's nightmare. For the very first time, Mio was not in the same class with Ritsu. "Noooooo!" Ritsu ended up in the same class with Yui and Mugi, while Mio ended up in the same class with Nodoka, Yui's childhood friend.

Much to her disappointment, Ritsu and her band still need to think of getting new members - at least a member to join the club. That is when they met such live saver, Nakano Azusa, a first year. The girl looks a bit like Mio, especially when it comes to something strict. Other than that, Mio was more mature than the rest of the members. Although, they can be mature some times.

Azusa could easily be tempted with cake or sweet but not as horrible as Yui's issue with sweets.

It was very fun, there are ups and downs at school, but they're having fun and enjoy each other's company. Always hanging together during lunch break and having tea time after school ended. Until they decided to join as performer in the school's festival. Nodoka has been told to collect all the form for the school festival's performers, but Ritsu had forgotten to fill it out.

When the time comes to fill it, they had no idea what to write - or what should their band be called. They had never thought about the band's name and every one of the club members, have different ideas for the band's name. While struggling with the band's name, there comes another issue for Ritsu. After taking care of Yui's guitar for maintenance, Mio was completely stuck with one left-handed bass guitar and had objected Ritsu in leaving the store.

Ritsu chuckled and decided to just drag her out of the store. "Mio ~" She grabbed the girl's collar from the back and started dragging her slowly away from the bass. Mio struggled from her best friend's grip on her collar and it causes her to lose her balance, then fell on her butt. "Eh? Mio, what are you doing there?" Ritsu awkwardly asked and wondered a little if Mio was upset.

"Enough, Ritsu." Mio stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Baka, Ritsu." She muttered and left the store. They all left the store and Yui said she needs to go ahead because she needs to buy something else, Mio asked her if Nodoka was coming along as well and when Yui said yes to it, Mio decided to tag along with them. Ritsu frowns at the sight, Mio seems like completely ignoring her.

Feeling uneasy with her feelings, Ritsu told Azusa and Mugi to follow her spying on Mio and Yui. They agreed and ended up being at the same cafe as Mio, Yui and Nodoka. Ritsu saw a chance to barge into their conversation and she did. She jumped and shoulder-bumped Mio who sat alone. The three were surprised seeing Ritsu at the same cafe.

"My, thank you for taking care of _my_ Mio." Ritsu was feeling weird, she was a little upset with Mio and yet she has no reason to. The issue went on until the next day, she caught Mio having lunch together with Nodoka - again, it's Nodoka. Ritsu put on a smile and said to Mio that they're going to practice during all lunch breaks until the school festival come.

Mio was about to object when Ritsu already grab her hand and dragging her to the club room.

When they're already in the club room, preparing the instruments, Ritsu won't stop bugging on Mio. She keeps putting on jokes at Mio and even their band mates starting to worry about Ritsu's behavior. Ritsu doesn't even know, she just wanted to have her best friend but still feeling kind of upset of what happened between Mio and Nodoka. "Ritsu, you said we're going to practice." Ritsu ignored her.

She started to try and scare Mio. "Oh, I brought some of the horror movies I got yesterday." Hearing that, Mio flinched a little. The puzzling act Ritsu put on and shows everyone annoys Mio and she got a bit tired of it, "If we're not going to practice then I'm going back to my room."

"Go ahead then." Mio was surprised by that answer. Even the tone Ritsu used, it was very unlike her, it felt too distant and cold. Ritsu turns around at her while saying, "I'm sorry I ruined your _precious lunch time with Nodoka_." Her face was clearly annoyed with Mio. It got more tensed, even her friends are trying to make the atmosphere feel better. _Nodoka, nodoka, nodoka, always nodoka…_

Azusa even putting on the neko headband, hoping it will helps making them feel a little better. Ritsu and Mio noticed and they felt guilty for shouting at each other earlier. Ritsu gave in and sighed. "Let's just go and practice now." She weakly said, Mio said the same thing with the same worried yet sad expression. _This feeling… Dammit…_

Ritsu then made her way to her drum kit. Starting it with the usual countdown, but as the song started, something was off.

They all stopped playing and turned around to the drummer. "Ritsu, I know it's good that you didn't rush but don't you think your drum is too powerless?" Mio asked, worried. When her best friend didn't answer but instead only looking straight at nothing, she tried again. "Ritsu? Are you okay?" Again, no respond. "Oi, Rit -"

Ritsu suddenly got up from her seat, sighing soundly. "Sorry, it just didn't felt right. See you after school." With that, Ritsu grabbed her bag and went outside the club room. Everyone was worried, even Yui was about to chase Ritsu out but Mio told her not to and just let her be.

"Baka, Ritsu." Mio mutters again.

Ritsu didn't come back to the club room, even after school and goes the same for the next two days. Mio and the rest of the band mates got even more worried with her best friend. On the third day, Mio decided to look for Ritsu in her class, but again her best friend is not present. Mugi and Yui told her that Ritsu called in sick for the day. Without thinking further, she decided to visit Ritsu at her house.

_"Mio?"_ She almost hesitated at the front door of Ritsu's room. Her best friend recognized her already. Mio opened the door and asked, "Are you a physic?"

"I recognized your footsteps." Ritsu answered her weakly under the blanket and gave Mio another weak smile.

"Why don't you tell me you're sick?" Ritsu only shrugged inside the blanket. "They're looking for you."

"Are they mad at me?"

"No, they're not mad at you."

"How about Mio?"

"I'm not mad at you either." Mio smiles and she was glad seeing her best friend. "It felt different without you." She pauses a bit and continue, "I miss your drumming." By the time Mio say those words, Ritsu was feeling a bit flustered with Mio's words. Mio notice that Ritsu was giggling, but when she's about to react, Ritsu react faster.

"Yosh! I felt better now! A- Achoo!" Ritsu hadn't felt _that_ better, but she is feeling better. It's her best friend, after all, Mio. She should have known that she would still have Mio for herself; she admits it was selfish of her, but she didn't care. Her feelings confused her mind, Mio confused her mind and sure there are lots of things would confuses her later on, but Ritsu don't want to think that far.

Mio stood up and is about to excuse herself to go home, but Ritsu grabbed her wrist and begged her not go home until she fall asleep. Seeing Ritsu's expression, Mio gave in to her as she sat back and let her best friend sleep. _Maybe I do like you… More than as a best friend… _As long as Mio was by her side now, she'll be really grateful. Ritsu squeezes Mio's hand gently.

Ritsu had realized and decided to stop denying herself. She likes her best friend, she wants her best friend more than just best friends, and she loves her best friend.

As time passes by and everything went on pretty well. Ritsu keeps her secret to herself, there's just no way could she confess, having Mio around is more than enough already. All her teases, her puns and pranks on Mio are pretty much meant _something else_ to Ritsu. It was the closest thing she could possibly do to Mio.

Scaring Mio and comforted her afterwards seems to be the best idea. Letting Mio sleep and have her as Mio's human-pillow seems to be a better idea. Everything went on just like what Ritsu wanted, having Mio just for the time she needs to be. Until one day, Mio sent her a lyric she wrote in winter that Ritsu had mistaken it to be love-letter. Even when Mio already told her what it really was, Ritsu still think that there's a deeper meaning that it just being a _random_ corny lyrics.

The content and everything seems like something that could relate to Mio and herself. Her hopes went high and higher, but then it crashes down. Mio got herself a date, a _guy_ date. It broke Ritsu's heart into tiny pieces, it pierces through her chest like an arrow full of desperation. "Those songs are probably meant for that guy." Ritsu were in a state that she could easily decides to just suicide, but no, she can't.

Not yet. Mio needs her, she knew Mio needs her to stay on her side. Besides, _I promised her to stay on her side..._ She knew how much it pains her heart, but if it's Mio, she'll be stronger for her. So she did, she told Mio how 'happy' she is knowing that fact and how she 'wished' that her date went on well tonight. Mio was more than happy that her best friend is supporting her. She gave Ritsu a big hug and sweet smile. _If only you knew…_

That weekend, Mio was going to her date. Ritsu stayed home, she hates thinking Mio with someone else - a guy. She busied herself with many things; from reading book to manga, from doodling to actually drawing Mio, from rolling on the bed to desperately want to call her best friend and tell her that she loves her. Ritsu slapped herself to bring herself back to consciousness. "She's not like you -" She heard her cellphone rang.

Feeling quite excited, she saw the name on the screen that says, "Mio." She opened it and read the text message.

_"Ritsu, can you come over to my house now? I…don't want to be alone tonight."_

Frowns took over on Ritsu's face. "Is something happened? She just had a date today, right?" She shook her head and get ready to go. It never takes long for Ritsu to prepare herself, but when she opened the front door, it was raining pretty hard outside. "Really?" Ritsu sighs and go back to get her umbrella. "Mom, I'm going now!" With the umbrella, she ran towards the direction of Mio's house. Their houses are pretty close by.

Once she arrived, she was surprised that the front door hung opened there. Ritsu ran and got inside the house in no time. "What happened?" The house is pretty much empty, probably Mio was scared and curling up like a ball, like what she always do. She sneakily went to Mio's room and when's nearby, she heard a sob. Her eyes went wide. _She's crying…_ Ritsu sighed and goes back downstairs.

"Something must have happened with her date." Ritsu grabbed two ice-creams in the refrigerator and bringing it to Mio's room. She knocked on the door twice and pushed the door open slowly. "Mio?" Her best friend turned her head to the door. Mio was laying on the bed; she had red eyes, a box of tissue on her right and she's still sobbing a little. Ritsu gave her a sweet smile, indirectly telling her that she's going to be alright.

Mio, on the other side, was really glad seeing her best friend. She even bringing her favorite ice-cream. Ritsu walked and tripped on something, she almost but didn't fell, instead the impact made the ice-creams fell off her hand. _Oh great, aren't you going to comfort her? I'm just embarrassing myself..._ She laughs awkwardly but feeling a little grateful that the ice is still sealed perfectly. Mio also laugh at the random act of her best friend.

The two spent the night with each other. Ritsu hearing Mio's stories and Ritsu didn't intend to push Mio to tell her about her date today. She will let the girl tell her when she feels like it. After a while, Mio fell asleep - she's probably got tired from all the crying. Ritsu put the blanket over Mio to keep her warm while sleeping. Smiling, she found herself staring at her best friend and studying Mio's sleeping expression.

After a good fifteen minutes - or is it a half hour already? Ritsu didn't care. "Sleeping with her won't be a good idea now." It will be so weird and she had no idea what she could possibly do sleeping in one bed with Mio. Again, she smiles at her friend and was about to go and get the futon. Mio stopped her, holding her wrist. It was like back then when Ritsu fell sick. "Mio?"

"Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Mio. I was just going to get the futon."

"Sleep on the bed with me…" Ritsu felt Mio's grip tighten a bit. "…it's cold sleeping here alone." The brown-haired girl had no idea what Mio meant with that request, but if Ritsu insist in sleeping with a futon, it will be more suspicious. Besides, they're best friends and they usually do sleep-over and sleep in one bed. "…please?" Mio pleaded.

Not giving a single answer, Ritsu slipped herself inside the blanket with Mio. "Mind sharing the blanket with me, then?"

"Of course." She saw Mio smiling a little and next thing she knew a pair of arms circled around her middle. Mio was trying to get herself comfortable with Ritsu as her body-pillow. Ritsu couldn't hold the urge of being flustered by Mio's affection. She cursed mentally for her feelings, because back then something like this is just _normal_ for her but ever since she accepted her feelings for Mio, something like this is beyond normal.

_Somebody pinch me already._

* * *

**Timeline: Present | Year 2015**

It was one heck of a year in High School. Ritsu admits that the best education years are when she was in High School. If she had to describe it in one word, it'll be: **Bittersweet**. There are times when she got jealous at Mio, times when Mio did the same to Ritsu and the time when Ritsu spent quite some time with one of their band mates who seems to take quite interest in her. It was way before she felt her feelings for Mio; the blonde friend of her told everyone that if Ritsu was a guy, she would be very popular among girls. Ritsu _had_ to give a bump on Mugi's head for blurting something like that and scolded her afterwards.

Now that she think about it again, Mugi was right.

"Oh, graduation?" She looked at the the next tape. Again, she wasted no time in thinking while putting on the fourth tape inside the player. It starts with a video of Mio getting a mail that says she got accepted in a famous university.

_"Mama! Papa! I got accepted there!"_ She heard Mio said in the video, showing the paper to the camera. Ritsu put a grin on her face seeing the video. "No wonder she was so excited in seeing me."

* * *

**Timeline: High School | Flashforward - Entrance Exam | Tape: 4# Graduation!**

The two best friends and followed by her band mates, Yui and Mugi, have decided to attend the same college. Ritsu tried her best to pass the entrance exam, so did Yui, and they passed. Ritsu got accepted at Tokyo University and she doesn't need to worry about her best friend since Mio is such a smart straight-A student in High School. Ritsu was about to tell the news to Mio and making it a surprise.

Mio also knew how hard Ritsu try to pass the entrance exam. They spend most nights, studying and Mio was more than surprised how motivated Ritsu is. It's very un-Ritsu-like, but she won't mind the changes. This is what Mio wanted though, having Ritsu being more responsible about studying. There's one time Ritsu and Mio spend the night studying, but Ritsu got all worked up and started to feel sleepy.

The black-haired girl watched Ritsu started to overslept herself while reading the book. Then, she snapped out and try to shook her head and keep awake. Mio was still watching on her best friend act, it was cute and fun to watch Ritsu at that state. Again, Ritsu failed trying to keep awake and her head slowly fell on the desk. Ritsu was already fell asleep. She appreciated her best friend's effort and decided to reward it with a light kiss on her forehead.

"She must have not realized that I knew what she did." She chuckles and looking at the paper she's holding. "She sure takes a while." Still, she waited for Mio patiently.

Well, she believe Mio will also make a surprise news for Ritsu. She waited at the river, she had texted Mio to meet up there. The college, Ritsu have already decided to move in an apartment or maybe just stay in the dorm with her best friend, it's a great plan to start it all. She can't even put off the smile on her face as she waited for Mio and break the news. She was still holding the paper that says she got accepted at Tokyo U.

Just then, a certain someone glomped on Ritsu's back affectionately and seems pretty excited. Judging by the scent, the weight, the body-language and of course, the voice, Ritsu knew it's no other than her best friend, Mio. "Mio, you seem really excited." She knew Mio would be happy, but this one is more than she had imagined. She seems _so happy_.

"Ritsu, guess what?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow at her, seeing how happy her best friend is, she decided it is best to let Mio break the news before her. "I got accepted! Here." Mio showed Ritsu the paper she's been so eagerly want to show Ritsu more than anyone else. "Oh god, I'm so excited, Ritsu!" Ritsu was also feeling happy for her best friend, but it was just unlike what she had imagined. Due to the happiness hover on Mio's calm and mature being, she gave Ritsu a big long and tight hug.

As Mio hugging her, she can't really hold the smile on her face. Ritsu frowns as she hug her best friend back. _What am I going to do…?_

The paper Mio's holding showed that she just got accepted for scholarship at New York University. New York is miles away from where Ritsu will be. New York is not in Japan. _Will she be okay without me?_ Ritsu frowns deepened as she questioned how her best friend will do there. Ritsu crumpled the paper of her acceptance at Tokyo U and threw it somewhere around her bedroom. Then her cell phone rang, it was a text.

_"Ritsu, can I come over?"_ The text was from Mio. It ended when Mio actually came over to her house and saying how she's terrified to go to New York alone. She almost begged Ritsu to just transfer and move to the same University as Mio, but that won't be easy and Ritsu can't push her family to pay that much amount of money. New York is unlike Japan and Ritsu has never been that good with English.

Hearing how impossible for Ritsu to move there, Mio have another crazy idea. "I'll turn down New York University's offer and apply in your university, Ritsu!" As much as Ritsu was feeling happy with that idea, she don't want to be selfish. Mio has the capability to study overboard and if she stay in Japan only because she's afraid or because Ritsu was selfish, it doesn't felt right and that opportunity for Mio don't always come all the time.

In the end, Ritsu had to encourage Mio that she shouldn't be turning down New York University. She had promised Mio to always keep in touch, remembering how technology has grown. She promised Mio that she will try and do video calls and telling Mio how she's been doing in her college. She also promised Mio that she will visit her, though she can't be certain when, but she really is going to visit Mio no matter what. "I promised you that I'll stay by your side, remember?" Mio nodded.

"But Ritsu… You'll be so far away from me."

"Who says? You're always near me, Mio. You always been." Mio didn't really catch what Ritsu meant, but she loves hearing that statement. It made her feel loved and she likes that feeling. Especially it's from Ritsu. She gave Ritsu a good hug that stayed for a quite some time.

"Thank you, Ritsu."

* * *

**Timeline: Present | Year 2015**

That was the very first long separation of the two best friends since they met years ago. "And I was preparing a great plan back then after we graduate High School." Chuckling she then grabbed another tape. The fifth tape and she thought that this tape will be the last one. "This one... Ah, I'm probably not in the video. Wait…" Ritsu stopped thinking and decided to just go watch the tape.

She was remembering that time when they chat through webcam and if she remember it just fine, Mio was pulling the old camera recorder that her mom used to use to record herself. She also remember that Mio record both of them while chatting. She put the tape into the player, sat back on the couch and then presses the play button.

_"Oi, Mio, make sure I'm in the video too!"_ Ritsu heard her own voice. She suddenly remembered it wasn't Mio's idea to record them both while having a video chat. It was her own idea. She asked Mio's mom if it's okay to send the old video recorder all the way to New York so that Mio could use it. That thing has always been there and capturing so many moments of Mio and Ritsu since they were a little child.

_"Be patient, Ritsu. I'm trying to get it to work now."_

_"Eh? It's recording already, Mio. Look!"_ The camera moved a bit and a strands of black hair covering most of the screen. _"See? The light is red, your mom said it's recording when it's red."_

_"Ah, maybe it is..."_ Then camera was lifted and focuses on the new image appearing on the screen. Mio was trying to get herself and Ritsu in the video. Ritsu couldn't help but laugh at the sight and how stupid she act in the video call. _"Well, it's now Ritsu's 21st birthday! It's special because it's August 21st and her age is 21st as well. She asked me to record this as a makeup gift since we can't see each other."_

_"True true! Now, Mio, sing happy birthday for me!"_

_"What? No, it's embarrassing enough recording myself in the video like this."_

_"Mou…"_

_"Anyway, I want to apologize for not being able to celebrate with you at Japan."_ In the video, Mio turned around at Ritsu while still in the video chat, making silly faces. _"Ritsu! Geez, I can't believe you. Here I'm willing to do something so embarrassing for your birthday."_

_"Hehe yes yes, Mio-chuan ~ I'm listening, okay? Look what I'm wearing, Mio."_ The video sometimes lose focus and didn't really show what happened in the video, but the voices are clear enough. It seems like Ritsu was showing Mio something. _"This is what you get me, right? Thanks! I really love it, Mio."_ Although she can't celebrate it with Ritsu, Mio still remember her birthday and manage to get her a present.

* * *

**Timeline: College | 3 Years Ago | Tape: 5# College!**

It was hard at first, being apart from her best friend and Ritsu was always relying on Mio almost in everything, but she's no longer in Japan. A few weeks ago she sent her away at the airport. It was pretty emotional - in Mio's side. Leaving her parents and her best friends and also band mates. Ritsu told Mio to never forget HTT because once she graduate, the band will reunite again. Mio couldn't agree more, but she's still feeling sad for leaving them.

"Ritsuuuu!" She hugged the brunette and crying, tearing her eyes. Ritsu had to soothe her and caress Mio's back, again, encouraging her to go before the flight take off. She's also crying at her parents and promised to them that she'll keep in touch with everyone. So, Mio went to the entrance gate, waving them good bye with a smile and still, her eyes are watery.

It's good, although at the first year of college, Mio was too attach with Ritsu. She sent Ritsu chats almost 24-hours a day, Ritsu was happy knowing that no matter how apart they are from each other, she's still running back to Ritsu for comfort and company. Sometimes it's a little annoying when Mio acts like a spoil child when Ritsu didn't get to reply her chat fast enough, but Ritsu can understand and Mio eventually forgive her afterwards. Besides, if it's not Ritsu, who will be willing to sacrifice their time just to keep Mio company? Mio would probably be left alone and crying every night.

Mio has never been good with sociability. She can hardly make new friends and associate with people, but either way, she can't keep being friendless until graduation. There'll be times when she is required to work on something with another individual. Ritsu had to teach Mio how to gain friends and how to make them stay at least along her years in college. Then after the long session of Ritsu's way of making friends, Mio finally get it to action - or she said in their last video chat. Two days later, Mio told Ritsu the great news.

She got herself a friend, or it is actually a few friends. It was based on how they shared the same interests. Mio was so happy and thanked Ritsu so much for her advises. While on Ritsu's side, she's happy yet she's afraid of what might come after that. Mio having friends there means there'll be a huge possibility Mio would rarely contact her than usual. Thinking about it made Ritsu feeling a little desperate, but she had to move on. She needs to go and finish her college as well as Mio.

It didn't take long for Mio to lessen her time with Ritsu. It's not as fun as before for Ritsu, but she took this chance to raise up her grades and scores. Hard - unlike High School where she can easily rely on someone else, but Ritsu managed it and make it through the first year almost just fine. A year passed, and so did another celebration, it was Ritsu's 21st birthday and she received a package early in the morning, it was there - on her dorm's doorstep. In there was a present and a note. The note says:

_"Happy Birthday, Ritsu! I'm sorry I can't celebrate it with you there, but I didn't forget your birthday. Inside this is my present for you… I kind of made it myself with the help of my friend, she was pretty good at sewing. So I decided to learn from her to make it for your birthday present. Well, I'm sorry if it's ugly…but I tried my best in making it so take good care of it, Ritsu! Hope you like it! Happy Birthday again, Ritsu!" - Mio_

Ritsu was too excited and quickly unwrapped the present from her best friend. "Scarf…" Ritsu smiled, "She made me a scarf." She love it, it's even colored in her favorite color, Yellow.

That night Ritsu decided to go online and thank Mio for remembering her birthday and she just had to see her best friend now. Surprisingly, Mio was also online and invited a video chat before Ritsu did. The two ended up chatting and Ritsu had also prepare something for Mio. The brunette sent Mio her mother's old video recorder and asked Mio to record the both in a video while chatting through video chat. It was pretty dumb, Ritsu admits, but that video recorder was like a part of their friendship and years together.

_"Ritsu, I really miss you."_ Mio said all in a sudden. _"It's fun here and my friends are also fun, but it's just…feel so different without you around."_ It seemed like a sign of something positive in Ritsu's side for her feelings but it still faint and Ritsu can't really jump in conclusion now.

"Hey, don't be selfish. I miss you too, but I need to focus on college too. You too, Mio. Wait, don't tell me, you've been slacking off?" Mio was surprised hearing something like that from Ritsu.

_"Isn't that supposed to be my line?"_

"Oh? No, since I did so well in college and never slack off!"

_"I've been hearing something different from Yui about you, though."_

"Ah," She forgot that Yui - who got into the same university as her - is still in touch with her. Mio was still in touch with their band mates from High School, although it's not as often as she is with Ritsu. "The betrayaaal"

_"Ritsu, seriously, don't slack off… I can't help you like -"_

"Oi, oi, Mio, don't get so worked up. I'm okay, Mio. I may not earn the best scores or grades like you did, but I do well and I do try my best to graduate along with everyone else." It was just like that. Mio still worries her best friend's progress at college while back in the first year Mio was thinking to just quit only because she can't make new friends. Ritsu get what she meant by that and she also needs Mio to know that she was trying her best until she can finally see her.

**[A flashforward]**

A year passed, Mio and Ritsu got a bit more distant. They rarely chat and do video calls again; it was due to how Mio was so busy with her exams and Ritsu had to cram herself for the part-time jobs she's been having since the first day of holiday came. College holidays are surprisingly took quite some time. Before Ritsu can go back to the busy college life, she decided to get more part-time jobs. During her second year of college, she had been working part-time at a cafe, it helps her to save up more money. Currently, there's one thing she's been saving all her money for.

"Mm, let's see… I think I only need a little more." Ritsu was saving her money to take herself to Mio. She decided to visit Mio during her holidays and since Mio staying in a dorm, Ritsu need to save up more money than the plane ticket to New York. She'll be staying there until a week before her college starts again and she doesn't want to bother Mio by also staying at her dorm. She had done a few research and been studying hard in English. It'll be troublesome if no one understand what she's saying.

And so, after she worked hard to save all the money, she finally going to break the news to Mio. Ritsu gone online, but Mio is still offline. She had texted her best friend to go online in the evening, but it's nearly 4 p.m and Mio hadn't got online yet. Ritsu waited patiently in front of her computer, staring at Mio's name in her contact list, waiting for the light near Mio's name will turn to green soon enough. Then after a good forty-five minutes, Mio got online. Ritsu was pretty excited but also a little sleepy. She hadn't had enough sleep since she just got back home from her last part-time job.

Mio finally showed up on her screen. She's smiling and seems so happy. "Hey." Ritsu greeted and her best friend greeted back with a cheerful, 'hi'.

_"Ritsu, what's with your eyes? You didn't have enough sleep?"_

"No, it's okay, I was actually just wanted to tell you -"

**_"Mio, c'mon! We'll be late for the party!"_** Ritsu heard an unfamiliar voice, Mio was not alone in her room. Ritsu saw Mio turned her head to her right. **_"Just a second, I'm in the middle of something."_**

**_"Hey, are you set? Let's go now! The boys are waiting downstairs."_** Ah, that feeling again. It's been a quite some time now that she think about it. Mio seems to have an appointment, a party and the so-called boys picked her and her friends up. Ritsu was too speechless to even make up a word, she was feeling a little upset. **_"Wait,"_** Mio insisted in staying for a little more, but her friend had already tug Mio by her arm and drag the girl out of the room, leaving Ritsu on the other line. _"Sorry, Ritsu…"_

She sighed, "What a pointless chat." She took one deep breath. She had made up her mind once she exhaled. "Oh fuck it. I'll visit her now." Ritsu quickly prepare herself to go to New York, to where her best friend is. Last time she checked, Mio is traumatized with boys and not interested with any romantic relationship with boys. Ritsu had prepare herself for anything comes after her confession. She didn't care, she was going to tell Mio how she felt before Mio got in another romantic relationship with a guy.

Ritsu needs to confess while Mio still think boys are _animals_. She chuckled, "This is crazy." But she knew it well enough that this crazy caused by her best friend. She had seen the hints, she even sent Mio hints. She was more than sure about Mio's feelings.

* * *

**Timeline: College | New York | A Year Ago**

The flight doesn't take that long, it was around 14-hours flight and Ritsu quickly took a cab to Mio's university dorm. She remembered that Mio was going to a party and she must have been back to her dorm. Ritsu pulled her cell phone and sees the clock, it shows: **6:30A.M**. She sighed, hoping that Mio will still be at her dorm and not going to her class just yet. Ritsu decided to let Mio knew that she was coming and on her way to her dorm, but she received no reply from Mio. She started feeling nervous.

"It's either she's still asleep or she's gone to attend class already." Taking another deep breath, she tries to calm herself down. **"Sir, we're here."** The driver said, aside from the way he addressed her Ritsu just handed the money, got off the cab and stares up at the dorm building. "Ah, this is sure is different with Tokyo U and… the atmosphere is also different." She muttered and made her way, running to the building where Mio had stayed. She stopped at one building, the building that she is very certain would be the one she's searching for.

She got inside, but she just remembered she had no idea where Mio's room is. Looking around, she found a girl around her age and decided to ask the girl. **"Um, excuse me."** The girl turned around and raised an eyebrow, signaling Ritsu to go on. **"Do you know where is Mio -"**

**"Oh, you must be her friend she's been talking about. Well,"** The girl examining Ritsu's form up and down. **"You look quite different from what she had said."**

Ritsu frowns and decided to just brush off the comment. **"Do you know her room then?"**

After a good run around the dorm and being seen by many of students here. Ritsu finally arrived at Mio's door. She knocked on it, but the door pushed itself open. "It's not locked?" It's un-Mio-like to leave something with less security. She got inside Mio's room almost immediately just to find the room is empty. Mio is not there. She threw her bag on the floor and slumped herself down on the bed's side. Ritsu was covered in sweats.

"Is it really pointless?" It was then the door swung open and the familiar figure stepped inside the room. Ritsu looked up to see who it was, she recognize that footstep somehow. _Mio…_ She echoed the name mentally. The figure was also there, only standing there, looking at the person sitting by her bed.

Then, amber meets grey.

**"Haha I know! And when -"** The voice died suddenly, it wasn't the girl she's been staring at. It's the girl behind Mio - a few girls. **"Oh, Mio, you didn't tell me you have a pretty good looking boyfriend waiting for you here."** Yes, the grey orbs are belong to Mio, her best friend. Hearing that statement, Ritsu got up from the floor while Mio turned to her friend. She was blushing and can't really think straight.

**"Uh, yes, _he_ was just arrived here. I forgot to tell you guys. So, if you don't mind..."** Her friends nodding with their sly expression, totally knew what Mio meant by saying that. **"Thank you."**

**_"Don't forget protection, Mio ~" _**Her friend joked and it almost made Mio choke at it. She sighs, locking her door and turn around again, facing that one person which she hadn't seen since their graduation. "Uh, is it really okay? Telling them that -" Before Ritsu could even finish her words, Mio had already threw herself at Ritsu in a bone-crushing hug. "Are you being clingier now after those years?" Mio buried her face on Ritsu's neck, she had to stand in tip-toes and frowns. Ritsu had returned the favor by putting her arms around Mio's middle, caressing it gently.

Without releasing the hug, Mio decides to comment her first impression. "You're taller." Then Mio pressed herself even closer to Ritsu, making Ritsu slightly blushing when Mio's chest made contact with her flat ones. "Why don't you tell me you're going to visit?"

"U-uh… I was going to tell you, last night - well, evening and I've texted you while I'm on my way to your dorm." Ritsu felt Mio sighs and had a better idea for them to talk. The position seems to give both of them crams. "Hey, do you think it's better if we just lay on your bed? I'm still a bit jet-lagged and my back kinda hurts. So..." Ritsu started to move and since she's pretty close to Mio's bed, she decided to just drop her body on the bed without asking Mio to let go.

"Eh?" Mio felt Ritsu moved and she figured what Ritsu intended to do. "W-wait, Ritsu - !" Mio fell with Ritsu on the bed and quickly recovered and pushed herself up with her elbows. She was about to get off Ritsu, but Ritsu's eyes stopped her from doing so. It was too hypnotizing and how it has been a long time since she saw her beautiful amber eyes.

Their gazes locked in that position for a good ten seconds, until Ritsu broke it. "Mio, I need to tell you something." Ritsu's eyes turned from soft to a serious ones. It was still as interesting as always for Mio, being able to observe her best friend this far. Mio then decided to just sit properly, but Ritsu's arms didn't allow her to. "It's more comfortable this way." She said, while still locking her gaze at Mio's mesmerizing grey eyes. Mio's cheeks were now filled with pinkish blush and Ritsu find it cute and attractive.

Mio wouldn't lie that she enjoys Ritsu being this close to her, she even wondered how long has it been since she felt Ritsu's arms around her figure. She smiles, and adjusted herself a little. "I don't really mind if we cuddle. I-I mean, that's what we usually do back then… It's not like it's any different now… I'm just worried that my weight -" The heat on Mio's face rises up.

"Your weight is just fine as it is, Mio." Mio averted her eyes, it's like the first time they met. Mio is being shy about everything and Ritsu was just interested too much at everything about Mio. Ritsu put her hand on Mio's head, patting it gently. "Alright, let's just cuddle." She grins and Mio's heart skipped a bit seeing that grin on Ritsu's face. That grin never fails to make Mio smile. It's such a carefree grin, a trademark of Ritsu. "Can you lift yourself a little?"

Nodded, Mio lifted herself a little, waiting for Ritsu to get a good position on the bed. Once she's done, Ritsu patted the spot on her side, signaling Mio where she wants her to take seat. It was almost like an instinct that once the black-haired girl took her seat, she put her head on that spot between Ritsu's shoulder and neck-bone. Then she put her arms around Ritsu's middle, she smiles. While Ritsu, instinctively put her left arm on Mio's shoulder and softly caressing it. Mio's skin is just as smooth as far as Ritsu can remember.

When Ritsu about to start, she heard Mio giggling softly. "What's so funny?"

"Us. This position and the way we interacted, don't you think it's just natural?" Mio looked up at Ritsu who had a playful thoughtful expression.

"Maybe it's because we've been best friends for so long that we find something like this is even beyond natural." Ritsu sighs softly and starts again. "Mio, you do remember when I declared myself as your knight, right?" Her best friend answered her with a simple 'mm-hm' and Ritsu goes on with her topic. "Well, do you think a princess should always end up with a prince?" Mio is now frowning at the question.

"I guess… I don't think a princess should always end up with a prince. Juliet didn't end up with a prince, remember?" Ritsu felt Mio's arms is pulling them closer. "I think it's not even a big problem if… If a knight end up with the princess." The last statement almost made Ritsu choke. Ritsu didn't believe her ears, even when she's that close with Mio, she can't really believe what Mio just said to her. It was almost as if Mio was confessing to her.

_Is that an indirect confession or is she giving me a sign to go ahead and confess already?_

Ritsu was too depressed to think. It is almost like too good to be true that the one she's about to confess to, just sent her an indirect signal. She brushes all the unnecessary thoughts and swiftly turn to Mio. "Ritsu…?" Her best friend faintly said while Ritsu moved and is now being on top of Mio. Their eyes met again, this time there are many things their eyes telling at each other and Ritsu can't keep up with it. Not long, Ritsu felt Mio's hand is now circled around her neck and rest there. "I don't know if this is true or not, but..." Mio start to pull her best friend closer to her, slow but sure. "…I don't want to regret not letting you know what I've been feeling."

Mio realized Ritsu was not wearing her usual yellow headband, and something about Ritsu without headband is triggering Mio to do things she had been pretty silent about.

Their faces were now inches from each other, Mio's expression was an expression Ritsu had never seen before. It was serious, yet soft and hypnotizing her. Drowning her own eyes into Mio's grey ones. It was then she felt something soft, new and a little moist touches her lips. The feeling of it is so addictive and she found herself enjoying it. Ritsu's lips were connecting with Mio's ones. Her head feeling a little dizzy, but she ignored that slight pain in her head and just enjoying the moment.

Ritsu tilted her head by instinct, deepening the kiss. It drives her crazier when Mio tangled her fingers in Ritsu's brown locks. They stopped because the needs of air kicking in, softly panting.

They are once again look at each other with a completely unknown expression for one another.

"I think…" Mio started but Ritsu's faster this time.

"Mio" She realized that she was the only one, and it's never too late to show how she feels. It's like a movie, unless she had never known how it ends. She's growing together with her for as long as she can remember. It was good the first time she realized, it hurts the first time she knew it's quit impossible for them to be together. She knew it sounds crazy, the idea of Mio being her girlfriend, but Mio meant that much to her. They don't want to come back down and Ritsu doesn't want to ruin what they had, but love is so unpredictable.

So here it is, this is what she came here for. It's the risk that she's taking, hoping and _praying_. That Mio would fall for her best friend, too.

"I love you."

* * *

**Timeline: Present | Year 2015**

"Ritsu!" She faintly heard a familiar voice from the other side of her apartment. "Ritsu, are you ready?" She heard it again, it's getting clearer than the first one. _Wait,_ She heard that footsteps and slowly opened her eyes sleepily. "Ritsu! What are you doing? We're going to be late!" It was a black-haired girl, who is currently living under the same roof with Ritsu. She approached the sleeping girl who still gaining her very soul before she is completely awake. "Seriously, what are you -"

The girl stopped when she found VHS tapes on the table. "Ritsu, don't tell me… were you watching these?"

"Oh," Ritsu sat up on the couch and stretches. "I was looking through my drawer since I can't find my headband anywhere, then I found a box full of these VHS tapes." She yawns. "I thought it was my mom doing, but after seeing it, it was actually yours. I think I overslept here on the couch after watching those tapes."

"Ritsu, these are mine."

"Yeah, I know, I remember that tape written: **1# Childhood** and it was when we were a kid at the park. Your mom recorded us there." Ritsu smiles and starts to make her way towards the bedroom. "It was pretty nostalgic, really and you were so cute back then." It seems that Ritsu only take something from the bedroom and went back to the living room. Mio was still examining the tapes while smiling. "Oh yeah, here." Ritsu handed her a paper.

Mio took it from Ritsu's hand and asks without even looking what it actually is. "What's this?" She didn't receive the answer she was hoping, but she was pretty surprised seeing Ritsu kneeling down in front of her. She was holding a bouquet of red roses and heart-shaped chocolate. Smiling ever so sweetly at Mio.

"Akiyama Mio, will you be my valentine?"

Mio had completely forgotten what day today is and seeing Ritsu being romantic is such a rare sight. Ever since Ritsu confessed - or was it Mio? - They've been together as more than best friends, they're officially going out and it's been two years. Today is February 14, also known as Valentine's Day. Ritsu had prepared everything for today and what she handed Mio, the paper, was actually a plane ticket. She was going to take her back to Japan and fulfill her promise to reunite the band.

"Mio?" She calls her out when Mio didn't respond, but she's then smiling at her.

"Stop that, Ritsu." Ritsu raised an eyebrow, Mio sounded pretty annoyed, but she's still blushing madly. "Every time you do something like this… I don't know what to do."

Ritsu put a thoughtful face, "Mm, really? Don't you think _'I Love You' is a good start_?" Mio was a little taken aback with that, it is the song Mio wrote in High School. Ritsu just quoted the lyric. She didn't expect any reply and just lifted Mio up in bridal-style.

"Ritsu?" She put her arms around Ritsu's neck as the brunette taking her towards the bedroom. Once they're inside, Ritsu put Mio on the bed and hover on top of her with a smirk. On the other side, Mio was admiring how the first time they confessed at each other was. It started with a kiss, action - not words. Ritsu also have that look in her eyes, just like back then. Mio decided to go for it as she pulled Ritsu in for a deep kiss, but she pulled away afterwards. "I love you."

Mio knew her song for Ritsu back then asked, _"Is 'I Love You' a good start?"_ but now that she experience it for real. A kiss is a good start for her.

In the end, Tainaka Ritsu got what she desires most.

She's her best friend - slash girlfriend - namely, Akiyama Mio.

It was such a fate, Ritsu thought to have her best friend for nearly the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. Just…wow. I think this is the first song fanfiction I've read in over 10K words. Okay, so this is my so-called "Valentine's Day" special fanfiction. Okay, okay, I know that it's not even Valentine's Day anymore and it was like two days ago but who cares? :P

Actually, I was sulking knowing that my girlfriend have avoided me for more than a week. Oh well, I can't let my personal feeling gets in the way of my stories. If I had to sulk, let me sulk but Mio and Ritsu will still going on! So, don't worry for future updates, I will definitely update it.

So, yeah, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYONE!

**A little reminder:** This fanfiction is having no beta-reader and I only corrected it with Office Word. So please, mind the errors.

_CielRz-Jr - iDachii - iDutchman | Signing Off_


End file.
